Truth or Dare?
by RoseRed
Summary: What happens when a simple and funny game of truth or dare between three friends turns into something much more serious? Warning, HP/HG/RW. Please read me! It starts dumb, but it gets better!!
1. The Beginning of the End

Truth or dare?

By  RoseRed  (An "It's midnight slash fic. story")

**Warning   Don't read if you are under 17 or if you have a problem with this type of story!**

**I don't own 'em, know 'em, or control 'em.**

**It starts off funny, but gets serious.  Well, as serious as I can get at ****12:30 A.M.******

**I really am going to turn this into the most serious drama possible, while still filling it with lust!**

            "Oh Merlin, I am so bored!"  Ron Weasly said.

            "Me too."  Harry Potter replied.

            "Me three."  Said Hermione Granger.  "What should we do guys?"  And so this began the most interesting night of all three lives.  It was the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, everyone in the Gryffendor area had gone to bed, except them.  None of them could sleep.

            "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"  Suggested Harry, who by now had matured into a glorious specimen of man.

            "Great idea, Harry!"  Hermione, essence of women every ware.  Curvy, petit, and beautiful.

            "Truth or what?"  Ron, the Wizard.  Co-captain of the Quiddetch team, muscled, deep voiced, and still freckled.

            "Oh, sorry Ron.  It's a muggle game."  

            "Harry, stop.  I know you, you can't explain anything muggle!"

            "Fine, Mione, you tell him them!"

            "I think I will!"

            "Would someone just tell me?!"  Poor Ron, Hermione and Harry did this a lot it seemed, bugged Ron about all things muggle.  

            "Sorry."  Stated Hermione.  Was everything a fact with her? "Truth or Dare is a muggle game where any number of players sits in a circle and asks other players Truth or Dare.  If you the askee answers Truth, the asker can ask them any question they want, and they must answer.  If the askee says Dare, the asker can make them do anything they want.  Does that make sense?"

            "Umm, I guess.  Thanks Mione.  So what do you say, Harry, wanna play?"  
  
            "I did suggest it, didn't I?"

            "True.  Ok, Mione.  You start."

            "Fine.  Harry, truth or dare?"    

            "Dare."

            "Ohhhhh, are you sure that's wise, Harry?  You know what kind of sick, twisted mind Mione can have!"

            "Harry, I dare you to….hmm….kiss Ron on the cheek!"

            "MIONE!"  Both boys yelled in unison.

            "Are you gonna do it or not, Harry?"  

            "Yeah, yeah."  Harry, as quickly as possible, leaned in and pecked Ron on the cheek.  Looking very disgusted.

            "Ok, Mione.  I'm gonna get you back.  Truth or dare?"

            "Dare!"  

            "You have to give Ron a peck on the lips!"

            "Hey," interjected Ron, "don't I get a say in any of this?"

            "No."  Said Harry.

            Before Ron could protest further, Hermione leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

            "Ron, truth or dare?"

            "Do I dare say dare?  Just kidding, dare."

            "I dare you to…take off your shirt!"

            "That's too easy."   Mione hoped Ron wouldn't catch her jaw dropping in amazement at his tight muscled chest.

            "Ok, Harry.  Truth or dare?"

            "Dare."

            "I dare you to French kiss Mione!"

            "Okay….come on, Mione, pucker up!"  They kissed, they actually kissed.  This was getting serious.  Harry was more then a little turned on by that amazing kiss.  As was Ron, just from watching it.  Mione hoped the boys wouldn't notice the little bumps showing through her shirt.

            "Ron, you do know I'm gonna get you back."  Said Mione.

            "Oh, really?  Try it!"

            "Ron, truth or dare?"  Hey, wasn't it Harry's turn?

            "Dare, baby!"

            "I dare you to take off Harry's t-shirt with your teeth, and them run your tongue from his waist line to his neck!  Ha, beat that one!"

            "Ummm….well.  Harry, what do you think?"

            "Just do it."  (Nike is not paying me to say that.  : ) )

            "Fine!  I'll get you for this, Mione!"   Ron slowly guided Harry's shirt off with his teeth, and then used his tongue for part two.  It was going great until he heard the moan that Harry couldn't quite control.

            "Guys, I think this is getting a little to serious.  Maybe we should stop?"

            "Yeah," said Ron, "I think you're right, Mione."

            "What do you think, Harry?"  Instead of an answer, Harry grabbed Ron's head and pulled him in for a kiss.  Ron quickly turned from surprise to passion.  HE kissed back, long and hard.  When they finally broke apart, they were both panting.  They both looked at Mione and motioned her over.   Ron kissed her, Harry kissed her, she kissed them.  Tongues were searching for open mouths, and by now, everyone's shirts were off.   Soon Hermione found herself naked in between two hot guys.  They were all nervous.  

            "Boys, what do you say we take this upstairs?"  Harry picked her up, and Ron grabbed the clothes.  Soon, everyone was laying in Hermione's bead in her private room.  That's when things got interesting.  Who knew that love would start from that one game.  Who knew?  Who knew that things were soon going to get a little more then serious.  Feelings would be hurt, and lies would be told.   It was the start of the most interesting year ever.

---Wow.  If you want to know what happened in the bedroom, that will be the next chapter I post.  If I get enough reviews, that is.  I'm going to turn this story into a serious drama, filled with lies and deceit….and a pregnancy…shh!  That was a hint, don't tell anyone I told you about it!---


	2. The Morning After

Truth or Dare?  
  
By RoseRed  
  
Chapter Two The Morning After  
  
Please Review  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron were passionately kissing all over Hermione's body. Harry had found her waiting mouth, and Ron was slowly caressing each of her peaked nipples. Harry stopped kissing and slowly started trailing down her body with licks and bites. Hermione was in a separate world of ecstacy. Ron was still working on Hermione's breasts when Harry found his way down to that part of her body. They looked at each other, slightly unsure of what to do with the other man, Hermione pushed their heads together, forcing them to kiss. Finally getting over their fear and embarrassment, they started to passionately kiss each other. They were both moaning, and Hermione started to feel left out. She whimpered slightly, and both men broke away from the kiss with looks of lust in their eyes. Hermione carefully flipped over and pinned Ron beneath her. Slowly, she licked a trail of wet, hungry kisses down his body to his now fully erect manhood. She started casually licking the tip, causing Ron to buck sharply into her mouth. While she was doing this Harry had begun to massage Hermione's neck, shoulders and back. Slowly he made his way down to her luscious ass, this caused her to laugh, and Ron to moan. Without words, each of them knew what they had to do. Ron positions Hermione over him, and slowly thrust into her waiting warmth. Harry waited for her to adjust to Ron, before doing the same thing to her unlubricated ass. Hermione screamed in mixed pleasure and pain before looking at them both with silent cries of, 'Please, don't stop.' Soon, they were all moving in rhythm. Hands were searching for places to be, and mouths hungrily kissed and nipped anything they could find. Eventually, all three of them collapsed on top of Ron. With smiles, they all fell asleep comforted by each other's warmth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke suddenly. Remembering the previous night had brought back pleasure, but also made her realize what she had done. She had slept with her two best friends. She had slept with her two best friends, without any protection.  
  
Hermione groaned, and untangled herself quietly from the other two sleeping bodies. Neither of them woke, but Harry began to snore lightly. Hermione made her way to the school kitchens, she was greeting by house- elves that normally feared her. This time, she didn't care about trying to save them. Instead, she made them squeal with delight when she ordered three cups of coffee, three cups of orange juice, three plates of sausage, eggs and toast, and a big box of cookies. It arrived to her within seconds on a beautiful silver platter. She levitated it slowly back to her dorm where two men would have surly noticed her missing.  
Ron and Harry looked simply worried when Hermione walked in. They were both sitting on the bed, but as far away from each other as possible. They had both put on bathrobes, and it looked as if neither of them had said a word.  
  
"I figured we wouldn't want to go to breakfast this morning." Hermione said as she set the platter down on the table next to her bed. The three of them took chairs and sat down to breakfast. The silence was almost unbearable for Hermione. She finally looked up and said rather forcefully, "Look, there's nothing we can do to change what happened last night. All we can do is accept that it happened, and try to keep being friends."  
  
The boys looked at her in awe, "I'm not saying that last night wasn't wonderful, because it bloody well was, but if we don't want to ruin our friendships, we probably shouldn't let it happen again. Does anyone agree with me?"  
  
None of them spoke again for a while, but there was a quiet understanding between the three of them. They all knew it was unhealthy not to talk about what had happened, but knew it was better for the time being, not to.  
  
Since it was a Sunday, the trio decided to go for a walk around the now frozen lake, maybe visit Hagrid. They all put on their heavy winter cloaks, and started out across the grounds. It was still relatively early, and not many people were up yet.  
  
It was almost unbearable in the cold and silence of the lake. They decided that seeing Hagrid would make it impossible to not have a conversation and slowly made their way towards the smoke coming from the massive chimney.  
  
Hagrid greeted them with jolly slaps on the back. "'Ello, you three! Haven't been seeing much of yer lately!" Ahh, Hagrid, always oblivious to the most delicate of situations. Hagrid began to poor them all of them some of his horrible tea into large mugs. They drank it in silence, their plan of forced conversation failing miserably.  
  
Hagrid, finally picking up that there was something wrong, looked at them all curiously. "Somethin' the matter, mates?" He said from behind his tangled beard. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at the other to answer, when no one did Hagrid stood and picked up the box of cookies Hermione had brought with them.  
  
When still no one answered, Hagrid tried to skillfully change the subject to the newest 'adorable little creature' he had picked up during his travels. This time it was some strange half hawk, half dragon. None of them bothered to ask how a dragon and a hawk could possibly have been bread. For the next hour or so, the conversation stayed on light topics, with Hagrid doing most of the talking.  
  
At about eleven, the three of them excused themselves for lunch. 


End file.
